Roblox Bee Swarm Simulator Wiki
Discord Server Join our Discord server! https://discord.gg/xa4HThb Welcome to the Roblox Bee Swarm Simulator Wiki This is the wiki of Bee Swarm Simulator a game on Roblox. As this wiki rises I would like to ask if there is a page on the wiki that would be suitable to add. NOTE:The Owner/ Creator of Bee Swarm Simulator, has nothing to do with this. In this wiki you are allowed to add photos to pages on the wiki. That is highly appreciated and Recognised By myself, and the admins and Content Mods. But people that post their own page is highly intolerable.Myself Bawp29 and all the admins Have Great Ideas for this Wiki. Thank you for the time you put a day into visiting our site. Wiki News 11/09/2018 Join the Discord! If you join the Discord you can meet me and the other admins in person and get interviewed for a job! 6/5/28 Me and the admins won't be active at all until 8th of June 2018. To make up for that we are going to make a massive amount of pages, along with a lot of editing. Thanks for your patience. 5/30/18 Time Schedules IF you would like to be the first to see one of the new pages, come and see some live. We are now organising time schedules that different pages will be made and released. If you would like to see any pages that will be created in a long time, visit this blog post: User blog:Bawp29/Bee Articles 5/29/18 New Admin! AviaStamp has been happily accepted into the RBSSW Staff. He won't be as active as me and Rocky08 but he will still be around. 5/28/18 Everyone can edit now! If you see a page and it hasn't got a lot of info, edit the page and help the wiki! If you however muck up a page, you will be suspended from the wiki. News Update Nov 25 �� - 2 New Bees: Meet Stubborn Bee and Carpenter Bee! Stay near the marks they place on the field for hefty boosts. �� - Science Bear Quests: Help science bear with 10 new experiments to earn a Translation device... �� - Stick Bug Challenge: Team up with the entire server to take on this tricky boss! ❓ - Riley and Bucko Quests: Complete quests for the two bee leaders to rank up on the Red/Blue HQ leaderboards! �� - Stump Snail: The colossal Stump Snail roams the Stump Field. It contains huge rewards, but defeating it won't be easy... �� - Crafting: Mix ingredients in the Blender to create helpful new items! Combine those items to build: ⛑️ - New Equipment: 6 new hats, 2 new guards, and 1 new belt. Some of them have special powers! [ Cyber Monday Sale: The gamepasses are discounted by 35%-40% until December 3rd! ] [ Note: Crimson and Cobalt's Pulse ability and Basic Sprinklers are fixed on new servers ] Update Sep 10: �� - 2 Brand new bees! Introducing: �� - Puppy Bee: A playful bee who loves its ball! On sale in the Ticket Tent! ⚠️ - Vicious Bee: WARNING - This bee has gone rogue! Don't travel alone! �� - Traveling Bear: Sun Bear is back in town for a limited time. He's brought some new goodies for you guys... �� - Boots: Increase your speed, jump higher, and collect pollen as you walk through flowers! �� - Nighttime: Time has finally arrived at the mountain! When the sun goes down, you might be lucky enough to find Fireflies. �� - Sprouts: If you're lucky, you may come across a giant Sprout! Work with your friends to collect pollen from the field to make it grow. �� - Sprinklers: Use these new tools to make flowers grow faster! 7/11: The BIGGEST update yet! - New Zones: Check out two new zones behind the 20 and 30 bee gates! - Ant Challenge: Collect pollen to summon ants - defeat as many as you can in 5 minutes to earn rewards! - Bee Leveling: Gather pollen, fight enemies, and feed treats to your bees to level them up and increase their stats! - Mother Bear: Her quests will help explain the new content and how to level your bees. - Gifted Bees: Bees have a tiny chance of being "Gifted" - granting them a special look, increased stats, and more! - 15 new Panda Bear quests! - A whole lot more! Update 6/2: - 2 New Bees: Crimson and Cobalt Bee, a superhero duo that fights to unite bees of all colors! Available now in the Ticket Tent. - 3 New Collectors: Clippers, Electro-Magnet, and Porcelain Dipper - 1 New Accessory: Belt Pocket - 3 New Badges: Quest, Ability Token, and Goo badges! All 3 increase the size of your container. - Black Bear now has a repeatable quest pool after you beat it's main quest line. - Ticket prizes for badges increased. If you've already claimed badges, you will receive tickets when you log in. Tabby Bee is temporarily back on sale this weekend due to a bug when it was going offsale. In the next update, your Polar Bear quests finished before this update will count toward the badge. Update 5/26: - Gummy Bear: This bear is on a mission to conquer the universe with its GOO and an army of Gummy Bees! Join its cause to earn yourself an exclusive Event Bee... - Gummy Bee: This sweet bee spreads goo on flowers! Flowers covered in goo give bonus honey. The larger the puddle, the more honey you get! - Gumdrops: Activate this item by clicking its icon in the Egg Menu or pressing "G" to launch Gumdrops at surrounding flowers and cover them in goo! - Memorial Day Pack: Check out this one time offer in the Robux shop! Includes a Diamond Egg and 100 Tickets. Obtain Gumdrops from defeated enemies, from the Honey Dispenser, or by purchasing them with Tickets. Bigger puddles = more honey and goo! Update 5/18: - Promo Codes: Keep an eye out on the group page, my Twitter (@OnettDev), and in game for codes you can redeem for free tickets, honey, and even Royal Jelly! You can redeem the codes in the "System" menu (looks like a cog). Ticket Changes: - Brown Bear now gives a ticket with every quest. - Bees now produce honey ~20% faster. - Tickets now drop from mobs and flowers more often. - Belts are now purchasable in shops for Honey - You can mute the game music in the "System" menu - Bug fixes Description BSS ( Bee Swarm Simulator) is a new game that came out on the 3/23/18 and it was booming with popularity. It is game where you collect pollen with your bees and then make it into honey at your beehive. It has a massive 58+ million Plays by the date 6/5/18. You can also do quests. There are many more details that Rocky08 and I will add to this Wiki. Enjoy! Wiki Activity Quick Polls Do you have Beekeeper's Boots? Yes No Is this wiki helpful? Yes No Its Trash Its Amazing! :D Do you have the Gummy Bee? Yes No How much Honey have you made? Under 1 Million ! Million - 10 Million 10 Million - 30 Million 30 Million - 50 Million 50 Million - 70 Million 70 Million - 100 Million 100 Million - 250 Million 250 Million - 500 Million 500 Million - 1 Billion 1 Billion - 5 Billion 5 Billion - 10 Billion 10 Billion - 20 Billion 20 Billion - 30 Billion 30 Billion+ Category:Browse